


Angel

by MindMangler



Category: Captain America (Movies), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Inspired by..., Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindMangler/pseuds/MindMangler
Summary: Hold your head high.A poem about rediscovering yourself, and your worth.





	Angel

_**ANGEL**_   
Angel   
Hold your head high   
Be not sad   
Be not afraid   
I am here for you   
  
Dry your red rimmed eyes   
Angel   
Have no more need for tears   
Or for despair   
I am here for you   
  
Come out of the shadows   
Into the warm light   
Angel   
Seek comfort and joy   
I am here for you   
  
Dust off your wings   
And clean out your sorrow   
It has no place in you   
Angel   
I am here for you   
  
Let me embrace you   
Remind you of love   
The warmth of a gentle touch   
I love you   
Angel. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem I wrote many, MANY, years ago after reading The Vampire Armand. I literally closed the book, picked up a pencil and wrote it out.
> 
> After watching Good Omens, and becoming thoroughly obsessed (rightfully so), it occurred to me that it also fits that fandom quite well. As far as who it's from and who it's to, I'll leave that to the reader. I'd be interested to know what you think!
> 
> You know what? This also fits really well with the character of Bucky as he leaves the Winter Soldier persona behind in the MCU. I think we'd all happily remind Bucky that he deserves light and love.


End file.
